


skyfall

by wordlocker



Series: beautiful disaster [1]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordlocker/pseuds/wordlocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan is an old pro at being the transfer student, and even having a major crush on the beautiful enigmatic boy with the sunniest smiles he's ever seen. This, though, is an entirely new experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skyfall

Hongbin’s first mistake is thinking it’s going to be a typical Monday morning. How can he not, when students are sluggishly walking past with their heads ducked either to fiddle with their phones or to whisper in conspiracy to each other, and Wonshik yawning so hard next to him he can hear the guy’s jaw crack twice. The air smells like rotting leaves and fabric softener, cloyingly so, that Hongbin grimaces and pulls out his last stash to drown everything out. Wonshik says he has an oral fixation (with a lewd grin, as Wonshik does), and some days Hongbin believes him. The plastic goes off with a crinkle and the lollipop goes into his mouth, fragrant watermelon filling it instantly.

That’s when he sees the boy, out of a decently sized European car and onto the sidewalk, a swagger that doesn’t really match his face. He looks sweet, up to the arc of his eyebrows, lush lips, high nose, and a clear pair of brown eyes. Those eyes flicker up to where they’re standing, leaning against the oldest tree in school, Hongbin’s lollipop hanging out his mouth and Wonshik’s head tilted up into the morning sun, music blaring from his earbuds. Hongbin doesn’t miss the way they linger; maybe at Wonshik’s mile-long legs, maybe at the strip of skin Hongbin’s uniform shirt fails to cover, maybe at how Hongbin is staring back – new student, new face, but not really.

 

~

 

Jaehwan has all the experience of being a new kid. This time, he’s determined to make it different. When he calls Taekwoon to ask for pointers on being the least conspicuous guy in school, he gets a silent huff and then a dial tone. Then a text: _fuck off. you’re never gonna be ordinary._ It’s a compliment in Taekwoon-speak. He tries, anyway, getting a nondescript haircut and making sure his uniform fits just right, gets a brand new plain backpack and a pair of shoes that don’t cost a kidney. It works, in some way.

Being the new student itself, he’s learned, is attention grabbing. People don’t really stare at him because he’s different, only because he’s unfamiliar. He’s standing right smack in the hallway, a class schedule in his hand, cursing the fact that this is the only school he’s ever been in that doesn’t have a buddy system. He looks down at the schedule once again, calculating whether he should go up or down a floor and looks back up again into a grinning face.

“Hello!”

Jaehwan blinks. The grin doesn’t go away, but the guy looks harmless enough that he doesn’t take a step back. “Uh, hello.”

“You must be lost,” the guy chirps, sticking a hand out. “I’m Hakyeon. I can show you around if you want.”

Jaehwan takes his hand, pumping it twice. “Jaehwan. Yeah, I’d appreciate that.”

Hakyeon gestures at the piece of paper in his hand and grabs it without a word. “Oh, we have the same classes. Great! Let me give you a tour.”

“Um. Shouldn’t we get to class straight away?”

“Don’t worry. The homeroom teacher is always fifteen minutes late. I’ll show you the boys’ room and the cafeteria, at least. C’mon.”

Jaehwan watches as Hakyeon flies off into the crowd, all the while thinking about how crucial a first impression can be. Skipping first period isn’t really discreet, but before he can think twice about it, a giant of a boy comes barreling into his side and yanks him in the same direction.

“Hyung, wait up!”

Jaehwan has to choose between dodging every person in his way or stopping to ask some questions, so he picks the earlier, just because he _really_ needs his right arm to stay in its socket. The boy giant is Sanghyuk, he later discovers, and he’s sort of a permanent extension of Hakyeon despite being over a year younger. They drag Jaehwan all over the school, not even hiding from the numerous faculty staffs that seem to adore Hakyeon even though he’s clearly playing hooky. They say goodbye to Sanghyuk on the third floor, then walks into homeroom just in time to grab a seat each before the teacher saunters in. 

It only surprises Jaehwan a little bit that Hakyeon turns out to be class president, just enough to distract him from the fact that the two boys from the school entrance are sitting a couple of desks away from him, still leaning into each other’s spaces. The dark-haired one is still sucking on a lollipop, and Jaehwan watches in awe as the one with the bleached hair tugs at his sleeve and he responds by transferring the candy into his friend’s mouth.

Just then, the teacher starts talking about a new student (him), and Jaehwan forces the thought of lollipop-sharing boys into the back of his mind once and for all.

 

~

 

“He’s new.”

Wonshik startles, but promptly covers it up by poking at his lunch, humming quietly. “I figured.”

Hongbin doesn’t point out how obvious he’s being. There are just some things you don’t do to a friend. “I’ve seen him before, though. Middle school, I think.”

“Really,” Wonshik mumbles, still feigning disinterest. “Must’ve done something to stick in your mind.”

“Yeah,” Hongbin grins, teasing now. “He was in the show choir team. Pretty awesome at it.”

Wonshik plays along, gasping theatrically. “A fellow artist? Was I not your first musically inclined boyfriend?”

“Don’t be gross,” Hongbin laughs. “He probably didn’t know I existed.”

“Seriously?” Wonshik deadpans, eyebrow cocked. “You? The visage of beauty and grace?”

Hongbin kicks him in the shin and tears open the pudding cup they agreed to share. “Bite me.”

“Maybe later,” Wonshik sighs, pulling his leg up and resting his head against his knee. “I’m supposed to be finished with that composing assignment due this Friday, but I’m having a block. And I’m still working on the Physics project.”

“You want me to come over and help?” Hongbin offers, licking the pudding lid before tossing it aside. “I’m done with all my projects.”

“Stop showing off,” Wonshik grumbles, one eye peeking from behind his knee. “Not everybody can be a genius.”

Hongbin shoves a spoonful of chocolate pudding into his mouth and beams, counting silently to four for Wonshik to lift his head and begs for a spoon. Hongbin’s best friend is nothing if not predictable.

 

~

 

“Do you know those two guys?”

Hakyeon’s eyebrow shoots up before he turns slightly to look in the direction Jaehwan’s tilted his chin. “Wonshik and Hongbin?” he says around a mouthful of his lunch, shrugging. “Sure. They’re in our class.”

Jaehwan doesn’t really need the information he already has, but he figures asking too much will just be suspicious. “I went to middle school with the one on the right.”

Hakyeon nods, making a soft noise as a response. “Ah, yes. He transferred here, too, a few years back. Do you know each other then?”

“Uh, no,” Jaehwan laughs sheepishly. “I didn’t really stand out, and he’s – well, he looks like _that_ , so.”

Hakyeon’s brow creases, like he doesn’t understand what Jaehwan’s getting at. He picks up a piece of rolled egg and places it on top of what’s left of Jaehwan’s rice. “If you ask me, mysterious and brooding is so outdated.”

He isn’t being mean, but Jaehwan still feels the pinprick of affront at his words. He isn’t even sure for what. “Anyway, I don’t think he knows me. Unless he pays attention to our choir performances.”

“You were in a choir?” Hakyeon asks, excitement clear in his tone. “Cool. Have you given a thought on what you’re gonna take up this year?”

Jaehwan’s heart drops. “I already asked, you guys don’t have a choir or band here,” he sighs. “So I was thinking maybe the musical club? Although I suck at acting—”

Hakyeon’s whoop echoes through the whole cafeteria, but nobody really give them any attention. Jaehwan wonders if it’s a normal occurrence. “You should _definitely_ join the musical club. I have an in, you know.”

“In?”

“He’s the president,” Sanghyuk mutters from his seat, half-chewed meat on display. Jaehwan had almost forgotten he’s at the table with them.

Hakyeon being the class president and on the honor roll and the president of the musical club is strangely not weird, for some reason. He doesn’t want to make promises, though, so he keeps his mouth shut as Hakyeon rambles on and on about their epic performance last semester.

“I can’t remember when our next audition will be,” Hakyeon muses out loud, tapping his chin. “Wait, let me ask my vice president.”

Jaehwan watches as Hakyeon spins in his seat and cranes his neck to loudly call a name. The boy next to Hongbin lifts his head and looks directly at them.

“What?” he responds, deep voice carrying over the din of lunchtime. 

“When’s our next audition again, Wonshik-ah?”

Wonshik tilts his head, as if trying to remember, then yells back, “Next Tuesday!”

Hakyeon turns back to face Jaehwan, utter glee on his face. “Tuesday. You have to come and audition. It’ll be fun!”

Jaehwan doesn’t want to commit, especially when he’s about as confident about his acting as much as he is about his dancing (which _sucks_ \- he has multiple left feet), so he cracks a smile and nods politely. “I’ll try.”

Sanghyuk’s staring at him when he looks up, a knowing smirk on his face. Jaehwan wonders if he’ll ever get through school without any unnecessary excitement.

 

~

 

Wonshik’s pale hair feels soft to the touch, devoid of product this morning, and so a total mess. It doesn’t stop Hongbin from carding his fingers through it, just for the sensation, ignoring the looks he’s getting from the other kids. Wonshik mumbles something in his sleep, and Hongbin pokes his cheek right before the teacher catches what they’re up to in the back of the lab. He wakes up with a snort, loud enough that the girl sitting in front of them turns around with an angry glare. Hongbin flashes a dimpled smile and she quietly turns back, only mildly annoyed. 

“What’d I miss?” Wonshik asks, muffled from having his face pressed to the table.

Hongbin tsks, only half pretending to take notes. Chemistry isn’t really his forte, so he’d like it if their next experiment doesn’t blow up in his face. “Nothing much. She’s giving us some shit to do, so wake up.”

“I don’t feel so good,” Wonshik whines.

Something akin to worry gnaws at the pit of Hongbin’s stomach. “How much sleep did you get last night?”

Wonshik groans, sitting up only to lean heavily against Hongbin’s side. “Barely any. This stupid assignment is killing me. Maybe I should just wing it and get it over with.”

Hongbin scoffs. Wonshik is messy, to the point of socially inappropriate, but if there’s one thing he does perfectly, it’s his music. “Like hell you will. Look, let’s get you to the nurse’s office. Take a nap for an hour or two.”

“What about the experiment?”

“I can manage on my own,” Hongbin assures him, already raising his hand to alert the teacher.

Wonshik is allowed to spend the rest of the class in the infirmary, thanks to Hongbin’s way with words along with his big, pleading eyes and sweet boy dimples. He’s just about to settle in and start the experiment when his name is called from the front.

“Hongbin, since you’re alone today, partner up with Jaehwan, will you?”

Hongbin looks to his right to see the guy in question, startled and alone at his table, looking at the teacher with disbelief. “Yes, teach,” Hongbin says, jerking his head to call Jaehwan over.

Jaehwan lugs over his textbook and notebook, taking Wonshik’s abandoned seat, and watches silently as Hongbin gathers their apparatuses. “Sorry, do you need any help?”

Hongbin nods, “Can you get a couple of beakers from that drawer?”

Jaehwan does as he’s told, carefully lining up what they need as Hongbin looks over his notes once more. “It’s Hongbin, isn’t it?” he suddenly asks. Hongbin nods again, trying not to be too aloof but feeling like he’s failing, stomach tied in knots. “You probably don’t remember, but we went to the same middle school before.” 

“Of course I remember,” Hongbin’s saying before he can stop himself. “You sing. And you had on glasses before.”

Jaehwan looks pleasantly surprised, face coloring spectacularly. “Um, yeah. I got contacts,” he mumbles, toying with the pink tip of his ear.

They work in silence, only speaking to discuss what the next step is, but Hongbin doesn’t find it awkward at all. Jaehwan’s appearance may be slightly different, but when Hongbin looks at him, he still sees the cute boy with the voice of an angel from before.

“I think we’re on the right track.”

Jaehwan’s words yank him out of his reverie, and Hongbin finds him smiling, open and sincere. At that moment, his heart feels exactly like the solution in their beaker – frothy pink and bubbling over.

 

~

 

“He remembers me!”

There’s a couple beats of silence, then Taekwoon’s baffled voice coming from the other end of the line. “Who the fuck is this?”

“Such vulgarity,” Jaehwan teasingly chides. “It’s Jaehwan, you dumbass.”

“I know it’s Jaehwan. I thought some kind of a pod person had taken over you because you’re not making any sense and it’s fucking twenty minutes after midnight.”

Jaehwan winces. He sometimes forget that in order to wake up for his daily run before the boxing practice, Taekwoon has a bedtime of a five year-old. “Sorry, I forgot.”

“It’s okay, I’m up anyway,” Taekwoon sighs, stifling a yawn. “Now who the hell were you talking about? Who remembers who?”

Jaehwan’s suddenly struck shy, feeling silly calling up his friend from a hundred miles away in the middle of the night just to tell him about his tragic one-sided romance. “Hongbin. From middle school? He’s going to the same school as I am, and he remembers me.”

There’s another beat of silence. “Wait - _the_ Hongbin?” Taekwoon echoes incredulously. “The frigid Greek god whom you claimed to be so out of reach he’s practically in the sky?”

“He’s not frigid!” is the only thing Jaehwan manages around his sputtering. 

Taekwoon doesn’t even bother covering up his snickers. “Alright, so he knows you exist. How?”

“I don’t know. Maybe he saw one of our performances.”

“Awesome. So ask him out already,” Taekwoon says nonchalantly, yawning again.

Jaehwan sighs, rolling over in bed to bury his face in the pillow. “I can’t do that.”

“Why not? Is he seeing somebody?”

Jaehwan thinks about a pale-haired boy and a shared lollipop, and whimpers. “I think so.”

“Bummer,” Taekwoon mutters. He’s probably half asleep already, Jaehwan can picture him with his head propped on one hand and the other holding his phone.

Jaehwan tells him to go back to bed, then spends the rest of the night dreaming about chasing after two bunny rabbits – one fluffy white and one spectacular brown – and reaching them only to have them hop away again.

 

~

 

The musical club kids are so used to having Hongbin hanging around, Wonshik sometimes forget that he isn’t a member. Every other time it’s just fine with Hongbin, but when he has to sacrifice an afternoon naptime just to be there for _moral support_ \- as Wonshik puts it – he refuses to put on a happy face for anybody’s sake. 

“Make yourself useful and help me with these,” Wonshik grunts, dumping a bunch of cables into his lap. “It’s taking us too long to set up this audition. I told Hakyeon we needed to take the last period off to get an early start.”

Hongbin rolls his eyes. “We could’ve just skipped it and I could’ve been in my bed now, you mean.”

“Of course not,” Wonshik grins toothily. “I’d still want you here to hold my hand during the whole thing.”

Hongbin groans, handing Wonshik a cable after another for him to plug in. Behind them, Hakyeon’s clapping giddily at the amount of people that’s lined up to audition. After that, it’s just long minutes of watching kids going up the stage and doing horrendous monologues and singing off-key to terrible show tunes. Hongbin kicks the back of Wonshik’s chair and gets a glower in return, which he responds to with a flip of a finger. Wonshik abandons his serious _musical judge_ persona for a split second to pucker up his lips and mimes kisses before turning back around. Hongbin reaches for his earphones, ready to stuff them in, when a person emerges from backstage, head ducked coyly.

“Fancy seeing you here, Mr. Lee!” Hakyeon exclaims saccharinely, making Jaehwan blush even harder.

Jaehwan coughs a little, looking at nowhere in particular before his gaze lands on the table Hakyeon and Wonshik are sitting at. “Hi, my name is Jaehwan and I’d like to sing a song for you.”

Hakyeon cheers, barely able to keep sitting, and Hongbin feels himself instinctively scooting to the edge of his seat. Jaehwan starts slow, small voice hinting at the powerful timbre that Hongbin’s used to. By the end of the first verse, the whole auditorium falls deafeningly silent, only Jaehwan’s sweet rendition of _Hallelujah_ echoing through the space. Hongbin can hear the desperate intake of Wonshik’s breaths, see the way he melts into his chair with every phrase – hook, line, and sinker. 

After a particular high note that leaves the audience in a crazed cheering mode, Wonshik leans back, so Hongbin can plant his chin on one broad shoulder. “I want him,” Wonshik murmurs, fascination thick in his tone. “Can we keep him?”

Hongbin laughs, smacks the back of his head, but doesn’t move away after. They spend the rest of the song huddled like that, both smiling warmly when Jaehwan catches them staring. Jaehwan doesn’t smile back, but his gaze lingers, and Hongbin’s sure that’s more than enough.

 

~

 

Hakyeon ambushes him before he can escape, and Jaehwan lets himself be dragged into the circle of people at the end of the stage. So much for being inconspicuous. He can hear Taekwoon snickering in his head already. Hakyeon names everyone there so rapidly Jaehwan’s head starts spinning, right until he gestures to the person at the end.

“This is Wonshik,” Hakyeon introduces, waving his hand breezily. “If you want to sing, you better get on his good side, because he’s absolutely kickass at arranging stuff.”

Wonshik coughs, face flushing, and Hongbin pats his back, grinning. “Hey,” Wonshik greets when he’s recovered. “Pleasure to meet you.”

Jaehwan returns the courtesy, reaching out for a handshake. Wonshik’s large hand wraps around his fingers, warm and calloused, and every nerve in Jaehwan’s body seems to tingle at the touch. If it lasts a little longer than necessary, neither of them appears to mind. Hakyeon announces that they’re going out for coffee to celebrate, and Jaehwan watches as both Hongbin and Wonshik wince.

“We’ll pass,” Wonshik says, already stepping back from the group. “I still have a project to work on, and Hongbin has a date with his grandma.”

Hakyeon narrows his eyes at them disbelievingly, but waves them off after a couple of seconds. “Ugh, go then. You’re just gonna mope around anyway.”

Hongbin’s face breaks into a grin so bright Jaehwan has to look away. Wonshik follows suit, waving at him as they leave, shoulders bumping. Hakyeon’s pulling him off the stage and Jaehwan stumbles along, trying not to get his hope up, but when he looks over his shoulder, they’re watching him – a twin expression on their faces.

 

~

 

They don’t really talk about it, but of course they don’t really have to – just like most of everything they do day in and day out. Hongbin’s still waiting for Wonshik to ask questions, though, considering the level of both their interests. 

“So…what was he like,” Wonshik asks, nearly casually, fingers buried in the electrical mess on his working desk. “Y’know, in middle school?”

Hongbin bites back a scoff, keeping himself from saying _well, it’s about damn time!_ , and puts down the tattered paperback he’s been reading. “Are you just gonna be huffy and jealous after I tell you?”

Wonshik makes a face, looking up with knitted eyebrows over his elaborate project. He’s probably building a weaponized robot, Hongbin isn’t sure. “No. I just want to know what he was like.”

“Awfully cute,” Hongbin says, slouching so deep into Woshik’s fluffy couch he’s barely even sitting on it anymore. “He wore these glasses and had a mop of hair so bad you’d—”

Wonshik doesn’t stop smirking just because Hongbin sends him a level glare. “Oh my god, you’re so fucking _smitten_. Why didn’t you make a move back then?”

“Uh, because I was a kid,” Hongbin mutters, staring at Wonshik’s ceiling. “And socially stunted.”

“Not because he was a dweeb?”

The cushion Hongbin hurls sails across the space between them and smacks Wonshik on his forehead. Wonshik only glowers because if it had landed on the project he’d been working on for weeks, the both of them will end up in tears by the end of the night. 

“Kidding!” he says, holding up a soldering iron in one hand and a piece of robotic stuff in the other. “I know those kinds of things turn you on,” he adds, wriggling his eyebrows and looking down at himself.

Hongbin snorts, picking up the book he drops. “Finish your work. I refuse to be your snack break.”

Wonshik lets out a dramatic sigh and dives back in, leaving the soft whirr of the electric screwdriver to keep Hongbin company.

 

~

 

Jaehwan is not used to this. He’s always been attracted to boys, sure, but never like this. Hongbin’s been somewhat of a constant enigma – slow burning adoration like a fever as he floats through the hallways at school, Jaehwan watching from afar. Wonshik is a pleasant surprise, the attraction so hard-hitting and swift it feels like a whiplash. Jaehwan has certainly never have the hots for two guys at the same time – in different yet mostly very similar ways. While Hongbin is unequivocally attractive, Wonshik is unconventionally and strikingly handsome. Jaehwan used to think of a wide, pink mouth and a smooth, elongated neck that extends into broad shoulders, a chiseled chest and ripped stomach, shapely pale legs that wrap around his waist as he fucks into his hand. On rare occasions, he thinks of long, tapered fingers opening him up, of a warm, heavy weight draped over his back, screwing him into the mattress.

These days, it’s all jumbled up, albeit more vivid – a pair of sleepy eyes, a set of dimples, large rough hands and Hongbin’s signature tenor saying his name. He comes harder than ever, too, always shaking violently afterwards, body locked up like he’s about to split in two. And yet, no matter how often he does it, it doesn’t let up, which consequently means he pops a boner at the most unfortunate times.

“Mind if we sit here?”

Jaehwan’s life is so hard, pun slightly intended. He smiles rigidly and shakes his head, watching as Hongbin slides into the seat opposite him and Wonshik swings a mile-long leg over to straddle the one next to him. They eat quietly for about thirty seconds before Wonshik speaks up.

“So you survived Hakyeon’s rite of passage, huh?”

Jaehwan’s able to scoff at that, poking at his pasta salad with disinterest. “Barely. He might be a little too… _spirited_ for me.”

“You mean batshit crazy,” Hongbin mumbles around his food.

Wonshik reaches over to poke him in the neck. “Shut up. You love the guy.”

“Love is such a strong word,” Hongbin grimaces. “You can just tell him if he’s too intense. He’ll tone it down for you.”

Jaehwan nods. “I’ll try that next time.”

“So. You guys were from the same middle school. Neighborhood buddies, huh. Why’d you move here?” Wonshik asks, head tilted curiously.

Jaehwan notices how Hongbin escapes his gaze by focusing entirely on the half-eaten sandwich in front of him. “Um, I move around a lot actually, because of my dad’s job. What about you? Why did you move?”

Hongbin looks mildly surprised that Jaehwan asked him, but he takes a sip of his water and replies, “My dad decided to uproot the whole family and move up north,” he shrugs. “So now I live here with my grandma.”

“And you never talked even though you both like each other?” Wonshik blurts out, one eyebrow arched perfectly.

“ _Wonshik_ ,” Hongbin hisses, reaching across the table to sock him in the shoulder.

Wonshik makes a face but doesn’t retaliate, not caring that Jaehwan looks about ready to burst out of his own skin from embarrassment. “Hey, you owe me a soda, remember?” he simply says, grinning dopily in Hongbin’s direction.

Hongbin grunts and rolls his eyes, but he gets up and heads to the front of the cafeteria anyway. Wonshik leans into Jaehwan’s space, and Jaehwan feels his face growing impossibly hotter. 

“I – didn’t—”

“So do you have any interesting secrets or tidbits about middle school Hongbin you can share?”

Jaehwan chokes on his own breath for a little while, coughing ridiculously. “Um, what?”

“You know,” Wonshik urges, once in a while discreetly checking where Hongbin is. “Bad haircuts, disastrous fashion choices, maybe tripping over his own shoelaces and falling on his face?”

“Uh, no,” Jaehwan says slowly, unable to resist thinking of how Hongbin had been back then. “He was – perfectly fine. I mean, he’s always been breathtakingly hot, so much so that I couldn’t even be near, let alone talk to him—”

He realizes belatedly what he’s saying, and Wonshik’s looking at him with an entirely amused tilt to his mouth. “So _that’s_ why?”

Jaehwan sputters for approximately ten seconds, blinking rapidly. Which is probably why he doesn’t notice Hongbin approaching the table. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t talk like that about your boyfriend.”

“I’m not his boyfriend,” Wonshik points out quietly, an easy smile on his face.

Jaehwan’s eyes dart up to where Hongbin is standing holding a Mountain Dew, half-expecting him to explode with indignation or maybe take a swing at Wonshik’s face (or even Jaehwan’s), but he just hands the soda to Wonshik and reclaims his seat. “We don’t like labels,” he says.

Jaehwan’s probably gawking like a moron, because Wonshik takes pity on him and starts explaining. “See,” he begins earnestly, whole body turned towards Jaehwan. “People always assume we’re these no good, brainless hooligans at first, right? But I’ve gotten calls from the dean of admission of MIT making sure I’d apply, and Hongbin here kills at every AP class he’s in and is either going to get an early admission to a medical or veterinary school.”

It’s difficult for Jaehwan to reply to that, partly because of Wonshik’s proximity, and partly because he’s nervous about Hongbin’s reaction to Wonshik (who’s clearly his _someone_ ) being so close. Hongbin’s just watching them, though, munching on his sandwich – not minding any of it, but not uncaring either. “I – I’m sorry,” Jaehwan manages. “I thought you guys are – I mean, you look—” _**really** good together_ he finishes in his head.

“Oh, we do stuff,” Hongbin explains nonchalantly. “We just don’t use labels.”

Jaehwan has absolutely no idea what to make of that. Then the conversation swerves into the topic of their latest Calculus assignment and how near impossible it is to complete, and he wonders if this is how a normal conversation goes between them.

“You wanna come, Jaehwan?” Hongbin turns to him suddenly, and Jaehwan realizes he hasn’t been paying any attention to a single thing being said, too busy staring at the way Wonshik’s throat bob as he takes a swig from his soda can and the subtle flick Hongbin does to get his hair out of his eyes.

His body doesn’t miss the words, though, because he feels his dick fattening up in his pants. “Uh, sorry – what?”

Hongbin smiles kindly at him. “Do you want to come to my place tomorrow and work on it together?”

A part of him foolishly thinks it’s the oldest hookup trick in the book – coming over to study together, but another part of him thinks it’s just that – Hongbin offering to help him, plus Wonshik is _right there_ and there’s no way. Not in a million years.

“Um,” he glances around the table just to be safe. Nothing out of the ordinary. “Sure.”

Hongbin nods once and finishes his lunch in a single bite, elbowing Wonshik and telling him to _hurry the fuck up, you slowpoke_. Jaehwan waves at them as they leave the same way they arrived – bumping shoulders and matching strides.

 

~

 

The doorbell rings at exactly ten o’clock. Hongbin tries not to look too eager, but he’s probably failing exceptionally, considering the way his heart races and how sweaty his palms are. It’s ridiculous, because Jaehwan’s only here to do his Calculus problems, and it’s not a guarantee that _things_ will happen. So he speedily rubs his hands onto his jeans, and pulls open the front door.

“Hi,” Jaehwan says, smiling brightly. His hair is still damp, longish fringe prodding his eyes. 

Hongbin’s learned that it’s nearly impossible to not smile when Jaehwan is. “Hey,” he replies breathlessly, stepping back from the doorway. “Come on in.”

Jaehwan takes a few tentative steps and pauses in the foyer, hands politely clasped at his front. “Is your grandmother in?”

“She goes to the park every Saturday,” Hongbin explains, stuffing his hands into his pockets, nerves getting the better of him. “Some sort of qigong and art classes for senior citizens. She’ll be back before dinner.”

Jaehwan nods, lips pursed as he looks to the floor. There’s a kind of a tension in the air, but Hongbin can’t really identify it, excitement and anxiety drowning out his senses. 

“My room’s over here,” he blurts, leading the way. It sounds awkward to his own ear – like a cheap come-on, but Jaehwan doesn’t seem to mind.

Jaehwan places his backpack at the foot of Hongbin’s bed, looking small in the middle of the room as he looks around. Hongbin isn’t sure if he’s supposed to give a mini tour since the only friend he’s ever had in here is Wonshik – who visits so often he practically already lives here. Jaehwan spots the guitar standing in the corner and raises an eyebrow. “You play?”

Hongbin clears his throat, hand rubbing the back of his neck. “A little bit. Nothing fancy.”

“May I?” Jaehwan asks, and reaches for the guitar as soon as Hongbin nods, taking a seat on the edge of Hongbin’s bed. His long fingers look delicate holding it, eyes traveling from the head to the end unhurriedly. “This is a good one.”

“My sister bought it for my birthday.”

Jaehwan strums a little bit, then glances up as if to seek Hongbin’s permission, before launching off into a melody. Hongbin aches to hear him sing it, but just watching him play is thrilling enough, until the song peaks and Hongbin just drops at his side unknowingly, completely enthralled. Jaehwan’s a breath away, head dipped and focused on the instrument, and Hongbin drinks in the sight until he looks up. They’re breathing each other’s air, but neither moves away, eyes meeting. If his heart isn’t pounding so hard Hongbin would have laugh it off, a scene right out of a corny romance movie.

“That was – that was beautiful,” Hongbin says under his breath, throat feeling tight.

Jaehwan looks away first, down, hand splayed over the body of Hongbin’s guitar. “Thanks,” he mumbles, cheeks coloring. “I don’t play a lot. I’m mostly on the piano.”

“Oh.”

It’s palpable now, the tension from before, and considering their proximity, Hongbin thinks they should get an award on self-control. Jaehwan shifts to replace the guitar on its stand and it’s all Hongbin can do not to lean in and close the gap again. 

“We should probably get started,” Jaehwan says, his eyes glued to his toes.

Hongbin takes a deep, calming breath and gestures to his study desk where his book is already splayed open. Jaehwan takes one of the two chairs and digs into his backpack for his things, gently putting them in order in front of him. Hongbin twirls his pen as he waits, trying not to think of how Jaehwan’s bottom lip juts out when he concentrates.

“Do you need my help with something?” Hongbin’s voice sounds throaty and foreign to his own ears, and he hates it.

Jaehwan doesn’t seem to notice, fortunately, as he points to a problem set. “I can’t figure out this one.”

Hongbin moves closer, hoping desperately that his absurdly loud heartbeat is only his imagination. “Ah, you have it right until this part,” he says, reaching over to scribble on the book. “This is what you need to do.”

Then, Hongbin makes the mistake of looking at Jaehwan.

“Hmm?” Jaehwan hums softly, large wondering eyes staring at him. He has a confused furrow between his eyebrows and his pink lips are parted, slick with spit. 

It’s only natural that Hongbin leans in and kisses him. Jaehwan’s first reaction is to freeze, and encouraged, Hongbin cups his jaw, afraid that it’ll end too soon. Instead, Jaehwan tilts his head and shyly touches Hongbin’s tongue with his, making a small choked off noise. It gets dirty pretty quick, and assuming toppling off their chairs will put a stop to the wonderful thing that is happening, Hongbin decides to move them to the bed. Jaehwan goes along easily when Hongbin tugs on the front of his shirt, but once Hongbin pushes him against the headboard, he breaks the kiss.

“What about Wonshik?” he asks, breathing hard, gaze darting down to Hongbin’s mouth before coming back to his eyes.

Hongbin lets their noses brush, fingers buried in the soft cotton of Jaehwan’s t-shirt. “It’s okay. He’ll be here soon.”

Jaehwan balks, face slack with surprise. “What?”

“He has some stuff to take care of at home, but he’s coming. Don’t worry.”

At the further shock on Jaehwan’s features, Hongbin realizes what he meant in the first place. The fact that he hasn’t darted away from Hongbin is promising. 

Hongbin lowers his voice, putting a little bit of space between them to avoid from spooking Jaehwan. “You – you want this, right? Is this okay?”

Jaehwan visibly gulps, eyes closing shut before they open again, looking straight into Hongbin’s. He nods, rapid and sure, and Hongbin doesn’t waste any time kissing him once more. They scoot to the center of Hongbin’s twin bed, lying down diagonally and not caring about their feet dangling off of it, connected at the lips. Hongbin takes his time exploring and memorizing Jaehwan’s taste, the contours of his mouth and the noises he makes at the back of his throat. Jaehwan’s responses are hot and eager, supple tongue licking into Hongbin’s mouth again and again, thighs spread wide to accommodate Hongbin’s bulk. Hongbin ruts down and Jaehwan pulls away, moaning loudly.

Wonshik chooses to walk in right then, eyes immediately clouded over with want at the scene before him. Cursing softly, he tosses his bag to the floor and pushes himself into Hongbin’s back, nipping at his ear. “Do that again.”

Hongbin does as he’s told, rolling his hips downwards, and groans at the friction. Jaehwan’s eyes flutter open and he’s looking at Wonshik, pupils blown. Hongbin thumbs Jaehwan’s lower lip, snagging his attention. “You wanna kiss him?”

Hongbin doesn’t wait for an answer, stepping back so Wonshik can fill his place, watching as Jaehwan boldly pulls him down by the neck. Hongbin knows fully well what it’s like to kiss Wonshik – heady and exhilarating doesn’t begin to describe it. Wonshik alternates between nipping on Jaehwan’s full lips and breaching the seam with his tongue, toying with him until they’re both desperate for air, Jaehwan’s shorts noticeably tenting. 

“How far do you want to go?” Wonshik rasps, carefully angling his hips away. They’ve talked about this, at least, to not pressure Jaehwan into anything he doesn’t want to.

Jaehwan shakes his head and Hongbin’s breath catches in his throat, until he sees hips rolling subtly upwards. “I don’t – I don’t know. Anything, you – both – I’m—”

“Okay, okay,” Wonshik coaxes him, palming his chest. “We’ll get you there.”

Hongbin stumbles closer, legs turning to jelly with lust, and Wonshik chuckles as they crash. Hongbin shuts him up with a brief kiss, growling, “Clothes off.”

Wonshik obeys immediately, clothes flung in various directions as Hongbin observes Jaehwan watching him from the bed, propped up on his elbows. Hongbin gets out of his jeans and t-shirt, and goes to Jaehwan, leaning over him. Jaehwan’s chocolate brown eyes darken, lips kiss-swollen, and Hongbin can’t help but press his open mouth against them. Jaehwan kisses him back, fevered and trembling, blunt fingernails finding their way down Hongbin’s front. Hongbin reaches for the hem of Jaehwan’s shirt and tugs, breaking away to see Jaehwan slowly unzipping his shorts, sooty eyelashes fanned across his cheeks. His pale flesh is gorgeously flushed; pink blooming from his chest to his navel, stomach taut under Hongbin’s hands. He’s hard and leaking, the crown peeking out from the waistband of his underwear. 

Wonshik inhales sharply from over Hongbin’s shoulder, naked skin burning against Hongbin’s back. “ _Fuck_.”

Jaehwan squirms a little under the attention, arms frozen at his sides as he clutches at Hongbin’s navy bedsheet. Hongbin smiles, mouthing first at his pert nipple, trailing down his torso to his bellybutton until he reaches his destination. “So pretty,” Hongbin murmurs hotly, watching the look on Jaehwan’s face as he shudders and his cock squirts a blob of precome, painting Hongbin’s chin. 

Kneeling on the floor between Jaehwan’s knees, Hongbin yanks down his boxer briefs and takes him into his mouth without preamble. Jaehwan nearly bucks, but Hongbin holds him down, retreating to just suckling softly on the head as he gets used to the sensation. Wonshik gets on the bed next to Jaehwan, winding a hand around his neck to demand a kiss, swallowing his moans and whimpers as Hongbin laps at the underside of his cock. 

“Tell us if it’s too much,” Hongbin hears Wonshik telling Jaehwan before he’s right there, putting his mouth on Jaehwan, tripping down the length as Hongbin wets the balls.

Jaehwan howls like he’s in pain, fingers grabbing the hair on the top of Wonshik’s head, his dick twitching against Hongbin’s tongue. Hongbin decides to abandon his post in favor of going back up Jaehwan’s body, playfully scraping his teeth over the grooves of Jaehwan’s stomach, planting damp kisses on his way north. When he gets to Jaehwan’s mouth, he’s welcomed with a kiss so needy he groans into it, melting into it as Jaehwan reaches out to palm at his clothed dick. The first touch of Jaehwan’s fingers makes his whole body tingle, so he nuzzles at Jaehwan’s cheek, whispering, “I’ve wanted you to touch me for so long.”

Jaehwan makes a tiny pleased noise, smiling so wide his eyes crinkle. “I’ve been wanting to touch you for so long.” His smile falters and morphs into a breathless cry, and Hongbin glances down to see Wonshik swallowing him almost all the way to the base, pink tongue slipping out as he resurfaces, swirling around the crown.

Wonshik is an absolute master at this, messy and shameless, but things always get filthy very quick, and end fast, and Hongbin doesn’t really want that now. He shuffles back to take Jaehwan in his hand, jerking steadily, grinning at Wonshik whose face is pressed against the soft inside of Jaehwan’s thigh, staring at him. “Jesus,” he groans, “you guys look so fucking good.” His own cock is flushed red and angry, bopping against his abs, and Hongbin’s mouth waters at the sight. Jaehwan’s nearly there, though, so he gets back to the task at hand, speeding up his pumps and licking at the dribbling precome.

Wonshik gets to his knees, joining him seconds later, and they have Jaehwan’s dick trapped between their mouths, Jaehwan’s fingers in their hair. The boy is rambling now, a jumble of Hongbin and Wonshik’s names and curses and pleas, until he erupts into a series of drawn out moans, shooting through the circle of Hongbin’s fist. Both Wonshik and Hongbin gasps and groans at the sheer obscenity of it – Jaehwan’s back bowing from the intensity, copious amount of come sprayed all over his front. It takes a few seconds for them to calm him down with gentle kisses and hair stroking, and then they’re off the bed, Wonshik latching onto Hongbin’s neck instantly.

Hongbin reaches down and wraps his fingers around them both, still tacky with Jaehwan’s release, mumbling encouragement as Wonshik nibbles and licks at him. He turns to see Jaehwan watching them with rapt attention, the top of his cheeks still burning with color, and he changes gear for the sake of display. Wonshik appreciates that a lot, grunting roughly like a beast, jerking his hips in time with Hongbin’s strokes. Hongbin comes first, with a stifled moan, and finishes Wonshik off with a couple of twists of his wrist, hissing when Wonshik buries his teeth into the meat of his shoulder.

“You owe me a soda,” Hongbin says lightly, muffled against Wonshik’s temple.

He can see Jaehwan blushing, eyes widening bashfully at the realization of what that custom means, and Wonshik does too, winking at him just to earn a neck chop from Hongbin.

They pile onto the bed, on either side of Jaehwan, sticky and spent but smiling like loons. For a whole minute, the only sounds in the room are their hard breathing, and then Wonshik starts giggling. He always gets this way after a spectacular orgasm, and Hongbin always grin when he does. 

“We should definitely do this again,” Wonshik laughs, balancing on his palm as he looks down at Jaehwan and Hongbin. “Often.”

Hongbin shifts so he’s looking down at Jaehwan, too, waiting for his reaction with bated breath. Jaehwan has an arm covering the top half of his face, but his mouth curls up into a grin in no time.

“Yes, please,” he chuckles. “Soon.”

They dissolve into laughter, exchanging kisses and playful groping until they absolutely have to get back to work. Needless to say, it’s the best Calculus tutoring session in Hongbin’s entire life.

 

~

 

 _Soon_ turns out to be nearly a week later, when they decide to take advantage of the fact that both Wonshik’s parents are out for work and his sister’s away at their grandparents’. There have been valiant attempts to fool around at school, sure, but the furthest they’ve ever gotten is an intense make out session backstage while Hakyeon is busy nagging at the set director. He walks in on them as Wonshik is refastening the button on his pants, a result of Hongbin’s busy fingers, and his feline eyes narrow. There’s no way in hell with his freakishly astute brain Hakyeon doesn’t know exactly what they’ve been up to.

“I’m sorry,” he says to Hongbin, hands on his hips, a clipboard wedged under an arm. “This backstage area is only for our musical club members and crews.” 

Hongbin snorts, flicking Hakyeon’s forehead fearlessly as he walks out. Hakyeon glowers at Wonshik and Jaehwan until they slink away, too, muttering under his breath about _horny teenaged boys_ and _debauchery_. 

Wonshik’s bed is slightly smaller than Hongbin’s but they make it work anyway, limbs tangling and springs creaking under their combined weight. It feels dirtier getting up to this when they have their uniforms on, and Jaehwan shudders when Hongbin pulls on his necktie, plundering his mouth. Wonshik makes a show of stripping out of his clothes, Hongbin laughing and watching from his position on top of Jaehwan, straddling his waist. Jaehwan tugs him by his shirt to get Hongbin to kiss him again, but they’re watching from the corner of their eyes, breaking apart only when Wonshik’s standing naked at the foot of the bed. 

Hongbin cups Jaehwan’s face and asks quietly, “How do you want it?”

Jaehwan’s face burn with shame, partly embarrassed that they keep asking him what he wants and needs, but understanding that they’re trying to ease him into it. He swallows around the lump in his throat, and croaks out, “Can I – can I watch? I just – you two— I want to watch.”

Wonshik is lazily jacking himself off, dick fully erect, the tip shiny with slick. Hongbin smirks down at Jaehwan, tongue swiping over his bottom lip deliberately. He starts undressing with his ass pressed against Jaehwan’s rapidly swelling dick, while Wonshik tries to distract him with openmouthed kisses – which are only semi-effective. In an instant, the weight on his middle disappears and Jaehwan breaks away from Wonshik to see Hongbin crawling back onto the bed with a bottle and a couple of foil packets, both deposited next to him as he lies beside Jaehwan. Wonshik’s attention shifts to Hongbin, both smiling into the kiss, Wonshik deftly unbuttoning Hongbin’s pants. He pulls them off together with Hongbin’s underwear, humming gladly when his hand brushes against Hongbin’s stiff dick.

Hongbin breaks the kiss with a wet sound, gasping, “Come on, hurry.”

“Patience,” Wonshik chides, grinning, running kisses down the hollow Hongbin’s hipbone makes. He holds Hongbin’s thighs up, nosing at the heavy balls before placing the flat of his tongue against the rim and licking slowly up. Hongbin’s whole body shivers, and Jaehwan finds himself entranced, mechanically taking off his shirt while trying not to come from watching Wonshik tonguing Hongbin open for his cock. Wonshik reaches out for the lube, drizzling it all over his fingers before jamming two inside Hongbin, groaning when Hongbin’s thighs clench around his head on reflex. 

Jaehwan stares in wonder, unintentionally kneeing his way closer, until he’s within reach and Hongbin grabs his forearm. “Don’t come yet, I want you to fuck me too.”

Jaehwan wants to tell Hongbin that saying that is completely counterproductive because as soon as he does, Jaehwan’s dick jerks and drools inside his underwear. Wonshik’s pace picks up, thankfully, scissoring Hongbin open with three digits, leaving him loose and ready. Jaehwan kisses Hongbin while Wonshik rolls the condom on, digging the heel of his hand into his erection when Hongbin pulls away to roll over, bracing himself on his arms. Wonshik beckons him over and Jaehwan goes, hovering over one shoulder as Wonshik pushes in gradually, until he’s flushed against the tight globes of Hongbin’s ass. Hongbin’s reduced to whimpers and bitten-off moans by now, and Jaehwan steps back, reaching into his underwear to touch himself, gaping at how Wonshik fucks forward and Hongbin fucks back, long lithe bodies shiny with sweat. Wonshik pauses to pull Hongbin by the arms, making him sit on his dick, knees bracketing Hongbin’s, yanking his head back to kiss. Hongbin’s mouth opens under the onslaught, his moans turning into a sharp gasp when Wonshik reaches around to jerk him off.

Hongbin’s cock looks painfully hard, swollen and wet, but he holds Wonshik’s wrist still, stopping him. He breaks off the kiss, pleading, “Not yet,” he sobs, “Jaehwan. I wanna—”

Jaehwan’s dick jolts again, his hips trying hard to seek the friction he needs. Hongbin’s still trying to keep Wonshik from touching him, and Wonshik leans even closer, pressing his lips against Hongbin’s temple. 

“I know you can do it,” he mumbles. “C’mon, just let me.”

Jaehwan feels a spike of lust shooting up his spine at the implication, even more as Hongbin nods docilely, letting Wonshik fist his dick as he fucks him harder. The muscles in Wonshik’s thighs and shoulders tense as he takes on Hongbin’s weight, ramming jerkily for a few more minutes before Hongbin starts coming, beautifully arched back and breathless moan accompanying Wonshik’s groan of pleasure not long after. Hongbin’s hand is buried in Wonshik’s hair and he pushes Wonshik’s head down to kiss him, a little aggressive, but they’re both grinning when it’s over.

Jaehwan doesn’t know how to react anymore, the things he’s witnessed overstepping his imaginations by leaps and bounds. Hongbin helps him with that, laughing happily at the arousal on Jaehwan’s face, tipping it up to kiss him. Wonshik disappears into the bathroom, and Jaehwan can hear the tap running before Hongbin’s pushing him down onto the mattress. He’s breathless although he’s been doing absolutely nothing, pliant and loose as Hongbin strips him wordlessly. Wonshik comes back and joins him on the bed, lying down to mouth across his jaw, hand splayed over his belly. There’s a crinkling of foil and then he feels Hongbin putting the condom on him, kissing his inner thigh, then climbing on top of him.

“Can’t wait. Can’t – need you now,” Hongbin mumbles, pressing his mouth against the center of Jaehwan’s chest. The kiss is the only warning Jaehwan gets before Hongbin lowers himself onto his dick.

Jaehwan’s whole body jolts in surprise and arousal to realize that Hongbin’s still open from Wonshik’s cock, Jaehwan’s own sliding in fluidly despite the snug fit. It’s almost too much, the dual sensation of Hongbin’s body yielding for him and the look on his face as he descends – head thrown back, neck exposed, pretty mouth in a perfect O. Jaehwan’s thighs tremble from trying to contain himself, he can feel his dick throbbing inside Hongbin, then Hongbin braces himself with his hands on Jaehwan’s sides and starts to move. The first rocking motion draws a moan from them both, unbridled ecstasy clear on Hongbin’s face, and Jaehwan’s already addicted to it. Hongbin keeps riding him, punched out whimpering noises coming out breathless and wet, and it’s the most overwhelming thing Jaehwan’s ever experienced.

Wonshik’s groan comes from somewhere near his ear, and Jaehwan turns to see him idly jerking off, half-hard prick right at Jaehwan’s eye level. “I knew you two would be so hot like this.”

Hongbin clearly hears him, and bends over for the show of it, eyes unfocused and hazy with sex. “Fuck, you’re so big inside me,” he breathes at Jaehwan, eyes fluttering shut. “Feels so good.”

It drives Jaehwan’s hips to snap sharply upwards uncontrollably, the different angle obviously doing _something_ because Hongbin lets out a delicious little noise and stiffens up, shuddering all around Jaehwan. He’s hard again, and finding the sweet spot seems to trigger the urgency in him, because he starts to fuck himself harder and faster onto Jaehwan’s dick. 

The slick sounds of Wonshik jacking off make Jaehwan’s head turn, and it could be the euphoria from having his cock milked by Hongbin’s sweet ass, or the curiosity of it, but Jaehwan reaches out and grabs Wonshik’s wrist, blinking up at him. Wonshik swears, then holds his dick to Jaehwan’s mouth, rubbing it against his bottom lip. “Is this okay?” 

Jaehwan doesn’t answer, only parts his lips and takes the other boy in, cataloguing the bitter salty taste of it, the texture of Wonshik’s skin, the heady noises he’s making as he sinks his fingers into Jaehwan’s hair. Jaehwan pulls off to lick around the head, sucking softly on it before digging his tongue into the slit, teasing. “Like this?”

Wonshik’s answer is guttural and hot. “ _Fuck_ , yes.”

Jaehwan can barely make out praises and encouragements from Wonshik’s babbling, but his ears zero in on Hongbin’s desperate cry before Wonshik pulls out, fisting his messy prick and coming all over Jaehwan’s chest. Hongbin sobs out his name and Wonshik heeds, still shaking from his own aftershocks, but there when Hongbin starts seizing up, lapping up every drop he has to give.

Jaehwan knows now why Wonshik would want to feel Hongbin coming all around him, the intoxicating rippling of muscles coupled with how stunning Hongbin looks – beautiful face contorted in a fit of climax – is driving Jaehwan crazy. Wonshik keeps sucking at Hongbin’s spent cock, and Hongbin shakes all over, mewling gorgeously. Jaehwan starts moving again, his thrusts growing more and more erratic as the pressure builds up, eyes locked on Wonshik cleaning Hongbin up with his tongue, until it peaks and it feels like he’s shattering into pieces. His hips keep fucking into the tight heat, and Hongbin doesn’t mind, lower lip trapped between his teeth as he hums pliantly. It feels as though it goes on forever and by the time he’s fully come down from the high, Hongbin and Wonshik are crawling over to him with twin feral grins, pressing wet kisses all over his face as he laughs and laughs.

 

~

 

The first time Jaehwan meets his grandmother, she likes him so much Hongbin’s afraid she’s going to want to adopt him. Because then they would be quasi-cousins, and doing what they do to each other, that would be sort of awkward.

“Such a sweet boy,” she coos, stroking Jaehwan’s face lovingly.

“Why are you so cute?” Hongbin teases as soon as his grandmother walks away, grinning at the murderous look on Jaehwan’s face. It’s only there for a second before Jaehwan flushes from the adoration, burying his head in his hands.

Hongbin’s grandmother calls out from around the corner, “I’m taking a nap. You kids behave! No hanky panky! I can’t afford to buy any more new furniture.”

Jaehwan looks positively scandalized, and Hongbin laughs at his expense. “Does she—”

“She meant _roughhousing_ ,” Hongbin explains, lowering his voice just to rile Jaehwan up. “Wonshik and I got a little too excited that one time.”

There’s a sharp intake of breath and Jaehwan looks a cross between turned on and dubious, so Hongbin wrangles him by the neck and pulls him into the bedroom. It’s been half an hour when they finish their Chemistry assignment and the gentle drizzle that started an hour ago has upgraded into a downpour. 

“Well, we can definitely strike out basketball on the list of things we can do now,” Hongbin sighs, looking out the window.

Wonshik bursts into the room, muttering complaints about freak rainstorms from hell, hair so drenched he’s dripping water all over the carpet. He walks over to Hongbin’s closet and grabs a towel, rifling around for dry clothes as he rubs at his head vigorously. Hongbin catches Jaehwan ogling as Wonshik strips, some combination of pride and admiration blooming warmly in his chest. The muscles in Wonshik’s shoulders and abs ripple as he gets dressed – a pair of Hongbin’s boxers and his favorite oversized sweater. It always sends a little dirty thrill down Hongbin’s spine whenever Wonshik’s wearing his clothes, and this time is no exception. Wonshik seems to sense it, because Wonshik reads him like a book, and he strides to where Hongbin’s sitting, positioning himself in the vee of Hongbin’s legs.

“Any ideas on what we can do in this awful weather?” Wonshik asks Jaehwan saccharinely over his shoulder, his hands buried deep in Hongbin’s hair.

Jaehwan smiles at him fondly, making an amused noise at the back of his throat. “Grandma said no hanky panky.”

Wonshik’s pout is ridiculous, but makes him look very kissable. “How about just a hanky?” he whines, tugging softly on the tufts at the back of Hongbin’s head.

Hongbin cranes his neck and pecks him on the lips three times in rapid succession, then pushes him away in Jaehwan’s direction. “I have some more homework to do,” he insists, smiling as Wonshik gladly saunters over to the bed where Jaehwan is lying on. “Play nice.”

He catches the bright grin on Jaehwan’s face and Wonshik climbing up to straddle his lap before turning back to his study desk.

“You wanna see something awesome?” he hears Wonshik ask gleefully before putting on his headphones, almost certain listening to the two would be incredibly distracting.

The opening chords drift through Wonshik’s phone before he can turn on his music, though, and Hongbin leaps out of the chair like it’s on fire. Jaehwan’s watching the video intently, eyebrows perpetually raised, mouth forming an impressed shape. Hongbin launches himself at him to grab the phone but Wonshik catches him by the waist before he can. 

The video keeps on playing, Hongbin’s voice seemingly getting louder and louder as the song goes on. It’s an old one, from their karaoke trip last year, and the only reason Hongbin’s allowed Wonshik to keep it is because he vowed he’ll never share it with anyone. He surprises himself by thinking _no, Jaehwan is not just anyone_ , but he still doesn’t want the guy to be listening to him _sing_ , for crying out loud.

Jaehwan’s lips start curling into a grin as Hongbin reaches the chorus, voice reverberating across the room. “You sound so good.”

“See?” Wonshik says fervently, swatting Hongbin’s chest from behind. “Told you. Coming from him, now do you believe?”

A rush of embarrassment shoots up through Hongbin, making his cheeks burn. “C’mon, you’re just saying that.”

Jaehwan’s face slips into a serious mode. “I’m not. That low register? Man, I wish I can have that.”

Wonshik’s practically cradling him now, rocking from side to side. “Been telling him that for years,” Wonshik hums, breath hot against Hongbin’s neck.

Hongbin takes advantage of his loosened hold and escapes, snatching the phone away from Jaehwan’s hand. There’s a familiar look on Wonshik’s face – eyebrows wriggling all over the place – one he gets whenever he’s up to no good.

“I know what we should do,” he starts, sidling up to Jaehwan with a sharp grin. “You two should sing together.”

Hongbin’s heart gives out a dull thump and then speeds up wildly. “No way!”

“I think it’ll be fun,” Jaehwan shrugs, leaning into Wonshik’s arm around his shoulders.

“I don’t – I don’t _do_ that,” Hongbin huffs. “I don’t sing in front of people.”

“Only a slab of meat, like me,” Wonshik deadpans.

Hongbin groans, bare toes curling into the carpet at the growing helplessness he’s feeling. “You know what I mean.”

Jaehwan tilts his head and it’s entirely unfair because he looks like a pleading puppy. “So can you sing for me? I’m hoping I’m not _people_ to you.”

Hongbin drops his head back to stare heavenward, but it’s no use. He can feel himself crumbling under the double-edged sword that is Wonshik’s tiny soft moue and Jaehwan’s large doe eyes. “Fine,” he sighs.

It’s like the sun rising on Jaehwan’s face when he reaches over to grab Hongbin’s guitar and handing it to him. “You take the lead,” says Jaehwan, gentle and encouraging. “I’ll swoop in later.”

Hongbin drags his study chair closer to the bed and clears his throat. There’s only so much he can do to delay the inevitable, so he adjusts the guitar in his lap and dives right in. It feels like he’s simply indulging them at first, choosing the song for its long intro and uncomplicated melody, but he grows more relaxed as he strums on. Jaehwan’s watching him with an easy smile, and Wonshik’s on his belly next to him, chin cradled in one hand, both of them waiting patiently.

It might just be in his head, but Hongbin’s first note is unusually shakier, and his eyes dart to Jaehwan only to find him watching adoringly, hands clasped on the knee of his crossed legs. Hongbin keeps going, willing himself not to fumble with the chords, maintain the calm in his voice. Somewhere along the bridge Jaehwan begins to hum along, then like pieces of a puzzle slotting together, their voices blend and Jaehwan’s harmonizing with him. It takes Hongbin by surprise how seamless they sound, so much that he almost stops. Jaehwan beams at him in between lines and Hongbin can’t help but return the sentiment, gaze swinging to Wonshik, who looks just about ready to cry. It draws a laugh out of Hongbin, effectively ending the duet, but it’s probably safe to say that it won’t be their last time, so he supposes it doesn’t matter.

“Damn,” moans Wonshik, flipping over to grin at the ceiling. “Never thought it’d be that great.”

Jaehwan laughs, loud and happy, and collapses beside him, head on Wonshik’s chest. Hongbin strokes the body of the guitar, suddenly shy, and doesn’t join them until his breath stops stuttering in his chest.

Later, when they’re all piled up on the bed, listening to the pitter patter of rain and Wonshik’s rhythmic snoring, Hongbin turns to brush his lips against the graceful slope of Jaehwan’s neck. “So why did you want to stay under the radar when you transferred?” he asks.

Jaehwan’s eyelids flutter open. “Because I hate labels, too. I was always the choir kid, or the main vocal, but never, you know, Jaehwan. I’d like to be me for once.”

Hongbin’s tracing idle patterns on the skin of Jaehwan’s wrist. “If you think about it, that choir kid was what drew me into you in the first place, before I can discover how incredible you are. And you’re amazing at what you do, so I’d like it if you keep doing it.”

Jaehwan turns to face him, their intertwined hands squished between them. “Okay,” he answers softly, leaning in closer.

“Also,” Hongbin murmurs, rubbing their noses together, “as far as labels go, I have a few that I’m not opposed against using on you.”

Jaehwan cocks an eyebrow, and Hongbin whispers the words into the tiny space separating them: _baby_ and _precious_ and _treasure_. Jaehwan shuts him up with a kiss, Hongbin giggling into it, jostling around and waking Wonshik up in the process.

“’s still raining,” he grunts, voice rougher than usual. “Come back to bed.”

Hongbin exchanges looks with Jaehwan, smiling over Wonshik’s prone form. Both the bed springs and Wonshik groan when they throw themselves onto his body, each grabbing a part to burrow into and hug. The rain gives way to the soft glow of the afternoon sun not too long after, but with his arm slung over Wonshik’s waist and a part of Jaehwan’s chest, Hongbin has no desire of getting up. 

After all: warm, sleepy and contented is just the way he wants to end a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> » inspired partly by [this](https://twitter.com/RealVIXX/status/632156883910946816) piece of treasure
> 
> » [ [hallelujah](https://soundcloud.com/allisoncrowe/hallelujah-allison-crowe) ] (jaehwan)
> 
> » [ [i can't make you love me](https://soundcloud.com/mathaimusic/i-cant-make-you-love-me-1) ] (hongbin)


End file.
